Amour à Paris
by Sana-AiKoi
Summary: [Colección de one-shots/drabbles] Momentos y escenas bajo el cielo de París.


**Disclaimer: Miraculous Ladybug no me pertenece pero sigo esperando a que Thomas Astruc me dé permiso para secuestrar a Adrien Agreste o mimar a Chat Noir. Me conformo con los dos XD**

Holaaaa Ficters! Este es otro de mis fics, aún estoy sopesando si convertirlo en una serie de one-shot/drabbles..., el caso es que me he enamorado de Miraculous Ladybug y necesitaba escribir esto.

 **Así que** **...** **DISFRUT** **AD** **Y LE** **ED** **(** **Por favor no duden en decirme si encuentran alguna** **falta de ortografía)**

 **. · . · . · . · . · .**

 **SAINT VALENTIN**

Apretó el pequeño paquete contra su pecho mientras se escondía en una esquina y asomaba su cabeza; escondida tras el muro de ladrillos. Como siempre un numeroso grupo de chicas lo rodeaban después de haber salido de su limusina, pero hoy el grupo parecía haber acogido a más personas.

–Adrien, ¡que bien que hayas llegado! –la voz chillona de Chlóe le llegó de lleno a pesar de estar a varios metros de la escena– Ven conmigo, vayamos juntos a clase.

Chlóe tiró con fuerza de su brazo y se hizo paso para llegar a las puertas del instituto aún tirando de él. En cuanto se adentraron y desaparecieron de su campo de visión, se apoyó en la pared y deslizándose lentamente, soltó el aire que parecía contener todos esos nervios que había acumulado.

–Vamos Marinette, has estado esperando este momento toda la mañana –Tikki salió de su pequeño bolso.

–Lo sé, lo sé pero es que... no puedo –la voz le salió temblorosa.

–Claro que puedes Marinette. ¡Venga vamos!

Animada por Tikki, se levantó del suelo y caminó hacia las clases donde se encontraría aquel chico que invadía sus sueños.

–¡Hola Marinette!

La figura de Alya apareció en cuanto llegó a la clase.

–Hola Alya –la saludó sonriendo.

–Y... ¿dónde está?

–¿El qué?

–Cómo que el qué, pues el regalo de Ad... –cubrió su boca apresuradamente a la vez que soltaba un pequeño chillido. La clase estaba medio vacía pero ÉL sí que estaba ahí junto a Nino. Ambos se giraron hacia su dirección ante tal sobresalto.

–Heey –agitó su mano con una sonrisa nerviosa. Ellos le devolvieron el saludo y siguieron conversando.

–Shhh, estás hablado muy alto –le susurró. Levantó la mano que llevaba escondida tras su espalda enseñado el pequeño paquete.

–Mmm –asintió satisfecha– ¿a qué estas esperando?

–Es que... –intentó buscar alguna excusa.

–Nada de «es que», rápido dáselo ahora –Alya giró sus hombros y la empujó en dirección a Adrien. Antes de que pudiera moverla al menos tres pasos, soltó un:

–¡NOOOO, AÚN NO ESTOY PREPARADA!

Media clase la volteó a ver, a la vez que Marinette sintió sus mejillas enrojecer:

–Di-digo... Aún no estoy preparada para bueno... mm... ir a la convención de moda de la próxima semana.

–Jajajajaja –aquella risita se oyó por todo el salón– pues claro que una plebeya como tú no podría ir a una convención de moda del magnífico Señor Agreste.

Su comentario la enfureció.

–¿Oh, hablas de esta plebeya a la que tuviste que copiarle el diseño del bombín, porque no tenías ni idea de cómo hacerlo? –soltó con sorna. Disfrutó de la mirada mordaz que le dirigió, definitivamente Chloé Bourgeois no esperaba esa contestación.

El timbre de clases obligó a todos a dirigirse a su asiento, mientras que el profesor entraba en el salón para empezar con la clase de Historia.

– _Bien joué_ –Alya le palmeó la espalda con orgullo en cuanto estuvieron en sus asientos.

Le sonrió a su amiga y miró de reojo la espalda de Adrien. Esperaba que él se diese la vuelta para decirle algo, al menos para felicitarla por lo bien que había encarado a Chloé. Tras cinco minutos, supo que aquello no pasaría.

 **. · . · . · . · . · .**

–Según Aleixandre, su poesía fue capaz de llevar y transmitir a su amada todos esos sentimientos que había estado guardando durante tantos años –explicó la profesora de Literatura–. En los últimos versos, podéis ver claramente la explosión de emociones que se genera mediante símiles e hipérboles. De todos modos, para mañana quiero que os leáis las siguientes tres estrofas y expliquéis su contenido –recogió el material de su mesa.

–MademoiselleBustier, ¿podemos irnos ya? –preguntó Kim.

–Aún quedan diez minutos –comentó después de echarle una ojeada a su reloj–, venga... ¡Aprovechemos ese tiempo!

–Hablemos del amor –sugirió Rose con voz almibarada.

–Y bien, como muchos escritores destacados han señalado; el amor es un sentimiento muy fuerte que sobrepasa muchas barreras, incluso se puede observar claramente en los cuentos de hadas. Ya sabéis, el amor siempre gana.

–Ojalá mi amor por Adrien acabara como un cuento de hadas –murmuró Marinette con una voz inaudible

–Entonces, decidme cuál es vuestra opinión sobre _"l'amour"._

Ante el silencio, exclamó desesperada:

–Vamos chicos, hoy es San Valentín, al menos sed un poco más románticos –más silencio–. Mmm... ¿Marinette? –la llamó para que contestara.

–¿Eh..?! ¿Yo? Mm... Yo cr...creo que es algo muy dulce y complicado –esto último lo dijo con un tono de voz más bajo, pero igualmente fue escuchado.

–Dulce y complicado ¿eh...? –repitió la mujer–, Adrien ¿serías tan amable de explicarme el por qué de la opinión de tu compañera?

El oji-esmeralda dejó de mover el bolígrafo y alzó la mirada, volteó su cabeza hacia su compañera peli-azul y volvió la vista hacia su profesora de nuevo.

–Un amor puede resultar muy doloroso cuando no es correspondido, pero muy dulce cuando el optimismo hace frente o, como ya se sabe... si es correspondido.

–Una opinión acertada Adrien –comentó satisfecha.

El timbre de clases sonó dando la libertad a los estudiantes de salir.

–Adelántate, te alcanzaré en la cafetería –le dijo Marinette a Alya.

–Okey –contestó con el pulgar alzado.

Marinette guardó el paquete en el cajón de su mesa, ya se lo daría cuando finalizaran las clases. No obstante, su Kwami no pareció muy satisfecha de su decisión.

–Tikki, se lo daré más tarde –le susurró mientras abría su pequeño bolso.

–Vale, pero tienes que dárselo, prométeme que lo harás.

–Lo prometo Tikki –aseguró con una sonrisa, antes de que esta se metiera de nuevo en su pequeño bolso. Miró de reojo a su compañero de enfrente. Adrien seguía enfrascado en la escritura de su hoja de papel, pero no parecía que le fuera muy bien porque lanzó un suspiro entre resignado y desesperado. Tras finalmente darse por vencido con ella, arrugó el papel e hizo una bola con él y salió del aula.

Aquello había captado toda la atención de Marinette que tras ver que nadie más estaba en el salón, se movió hasta el asiento de Adrien y desarrugó el papel que él había dejado en la mesa. El texto era ilegible; estaba lleno de tachones mas pudo divisar varias frases que decían: 'mademoiselle que j'aime', 'Très belle', 'tu es unique'... Apartó la vista, las manos le temblaban... ¿de quién... a quién iba dirigida este papel?

 **. · . · . · . · . · .**

–Heeeey, ¡Marinette! –Alya sacudió una mano frente a sus ojos. ¿Qué le pasaba a esta chica?– ¡Marinette!

–¡¿Eh?!

–¿En qué estás pensando? Llevo un buen rato llamándote y tu sigues en las nubes.

–Perdón Alya.

–Bueno, da igual –restó importancia–, ¿ya se lo has dado?

–Mmm –negó con la cabeza.

–¿Y a qué estás esperando? Ya es mediodía y se te va a acabar el tiempo.

–Lo sé Alya –suspiró.

Extendió los brazos sobre la mesa a la vez que apoyaba la cabeza sobre uno de ellos. Su mente estaba llena de las letras que Adrien había escrito, quiso creer que se trataba de una canción pero algo en ella le instaba de que al menos comprobase que aquel papel que parecía una carta no tenía destinatario. No obstante, ¿cómo iba a averiguarlo? No iba a ir directa a él, y decirle: « _Hey Adrien, ¿sabes? He visto la carta que has estado escribiendo en clase de literatura y bueno... como yo estoy colada por ti, tengo que saber que no es para alguna chica antes de irme a algún rincón y llorar como una magdalena por ello.»_

No, definitivamente NO le diría eso a Adrien.

–Hey Marinette, no estés tan desanimada –la mano de su amiga palmeó su hombro–. Estoy segura de que conseguirás dárselo.

–Alya... creo a Adrien le gusta una chica.

–¿¡Qué!? –su voz resonó en toda la cafetería.

–Shhhhh, baja la voz –le susurró.

–Vale –le contestó también susurrando–. ¿Por qué crees eso?

–Porque Adrien estaba escribiendo una carta para ella.

–¿Y si es para algún familiar?

–Vamos Alya, la carta decía « _mademoiselle que j'aime»_

–Oh...

–Oh...

–Venga ya, estoy segura que Adrien no tiene novia. Además puede que la carta fuese para ti –comentó con una sonrisa.

–Ya sabes que eso es imposible –rió.

–¿Y tú qué sabes? Al igual que cualquier chica, tú también tienes posibilidades de gustarle.

–Pero a ¿Adrien? –enfatizó su nombre–, ¿al increíble pero maravilloso Adrien?

–Sí, sí el mismo.

–¿Pero de entre el millón de chicas?

–Sí Marinette –afirmó cansada de que su amiga no creyera en que ella como candidata a la novia del chico.

–Sería genial si fuera así.

–Tienes razón, así yo no tendría que escuchar tus glorificaciones del Oh... Adrien Agreste –levantó las manos y la cabeza hacia arriba como si estuviera hablando con algún dios.

–Ah... –suspiró– Adrien Agreste.

–¿Me llamabas?

Dio un respingo sobresaltada de que la hubiera escuchado. Giró levemente la cabeza hacia su dirección apretando las manos en forma de puño para impedir que estas se movieran con gran nerviosismo.

–Adrien... Mm... –lanzó una mirada desesperada hacia su amiga, pero estaba demasiado _ocupada_ hablando con Nino.

Observó la sonrisa que aún no abandonaba el rostro del oji-esmeralda con cierta intranquilidad, sabía que estaba babeando por él. Sin embargo, la culpa no era suya, era muy difícil coordinar su mente cuando estaba cerca de él.

–¿Marinette?

–Esto... Era un juego de palabras, había dicho: «a alguien arresté» y bueno... –esperó que su risa nerviosa no la delatara.

Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver cómo Alya se llevaba la mano a la frente y negaba con la cabeza.

–Hey Adrien ¿te apetece echar unas partidas por la tarde? –le preguntó su amigo. Salvada por la campana, o mejor dicho, por el mejor amigo.

–Sí, ¿por qué no?

–Espera... ¿acaso vosotros dos no tenéis planes para hoy?

La peli-azul sabía que la pregunta de mejor amiga era intencionada. Gracias a ella sabría si el chico de sus sueños tenía una enamorada para pasar aquel día.

–No, ningún plan –respondió Nino.

–En un principio no –lo secundó el otro.

Con las bandejas de comida, se dirigieron hacia otra mesa de la cafetería.

–Nos vemos chicas.

–Adiós –sonrieron.

Tiró bruscamente de la camisa de su amiga acercándola.

–Alya –farfulló–, ¿qué quería decir con «en un principios no»?

–Pues... ¿Que no tenía nada planeado hasta que Nino le ha comentado echar unas partidas? –respondió como si no fuera la gran cosa.

–¿Y si en realidad tenía planes con _ella_ pero los ha cancelado?

–Y yo que sé, tienes que dejar de pensar en ello y darle el regalo a Adrien.

–Cierto –se hundió en la mesa.

 **. · . · . · . · . · .**

El último timbre de clases le confirmó que se le habían acabado las oportunidades.

Recogió sus libros y los guardó dentro de su mochila, decaída.

Alya la confortó con una mano en la espalda. Adrien había tenido que salir una hora antes del instituto porque parecía que su padre había programado una sesión de fotos en Versailles*, y debido a que tenía que ir inmediatamente, no había sido capaz de darle el regalo.

¡Vaya San Valentín para ella!

–Lo siento Marinette, Nino me acaba de decir que Adrien volverá por la noche, ¡incluso ha cancelado la tarde de videojuegos!

–No pasa nada –soltó el aire de sus pulmones con una débil sonrisa.

Cogió la pequeña caja y la guardó con cuidado en uno de los bolsillos de la mochila, cuidando que el contenido no se aplastara.

–Bueno... Me voy a casa, he prometido ayudar a mis padres con los pedidos de la pastelería –dio media vuelta y comenzó a dirigirse fuera de clase junto a su amiga–. Parece que en San Valentín hay más que en cualquier día.

–¿Estás segura de que estarás bien con esto?

–Sí, creo que sí –respondió–. Hasta mañana Alya.

–Adiós Marinette.

La joven de ojos azules agitó la mano mientras salía del instituto y se encaminaba –casi corriendo– hacia la pastelería de su familia.

Abrió la puerta escuchando el agradable tintineo del que estaba acostumbrada oír

–Hola mamá, hola papá.

–Hola Marinette –contestaron ambos.

Besó la mejilla de sus padres y subió a su habitación para dejar la mochila.

El pequeño bolso que siempre tenía se abrió y una pequeña silueta salió disparada hacia el aire.

–Joo Marinette, me prometiste que se lo darías.

–Lo siento Tikki, pero es que Adrien no va a volver a París hasta que sea de noche.

–Pues dáselo por la noche –insistió.

–No puedo–negó–, mañana hay clases y, papá y mamá no me dejarían salir tan tarde.

–Pero solo va ser un momento.

–Lo sé... El caso es que seguro que los despertaría, y en caso de que no, pues... Se darían cuenta. Además, ¿cómo voy a ir a casa de Adrien y molestarles cuando seguro ya estarían durmiendo?

–Mmm –asintió dándole la razón.

Se sentó en la cama con las piernas cruzadas y dejó caer la espalda en ella. Con un brazo sobre la frente, paseó la mirada en los _pósters_ de las paredes de su dormitorio.

Una idea cruzó su mente. Con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, se levantó de la cama como un resorte.

–A no ser... –ideó–, que vaya como Ladybug.

–Tienes razón –la animó alegre–, de esa manera, tardarás muy poco en regresar a casa.

Sacó de la mochila la cajita y la dejó sobre la mesa.

–¡Ay...! –exclamó emocionada y apoyó la mejilla contra la superficie del mueble–. Voy a llegar a dárselo.

–¡Qué bien!

Tikki se acercó a ella y abrazó su otra mejilla.

–¿Marinette...? –su madre la llamó desde abajo–. ¿Puedes ayudarnos con los clientes?

Es verdad. Ya se había olvidado de que les había prometido su ayuda a sus padres.

–Sí –contestó en dirección a la trampilla–, en seguida bajo.

Su pequeña compañera se volvió a meter en su bolso antes de bajar por las escaleras.

 **. · . · . · . · . · .**

Después de que la tienda cerrara y cenaran; Marinette había subido a la terraza –en pijama– por la noche y apreciando la luces de la ciudad, se preparó para dejar paso a su álter ego.

– _Tikki, transforme moi!_

Pocos segundos más tarde, estaba sobrevolando las calles de París con rapidez hasta llegar a su destino. Meditó la manera de entrar en su habitación viendo que la ventanas se encontraban cerradas.

– _Lucky Charm!_

Sobre sus manos apareció una gancho de un material muy fino.

–¿Eh...? ¿Un gancho?

Se fijó que una de las últimas ventanas estaba sutilmente cerrada, podría conseguir abrirla si levantaba el cierre. Con una sonrisa perspicaz, apoyó los pies en una zona de la fachada cercana a la ventana que sobresalía. Deslizó el gancho entre el hueco de los dos cristales y movió el instrumento intentando llegar al cierre. Siguió intentándolo varias veces empujando, lo que creía que era la cerradura, hacia arriba hasta que escuchó un «clac». Soltó el gancho, que cayó en el suelo de la habitación de Adrien, y abrió la ventana.

¡Lo había conseguido!

Entró dentro con sigilo y buscó el interruptor de la luz.

–¿Adrien? –susurró fuerte.

Al ver que no obtenía una respuesta, encendió la luz y notó que estaba vacía. Trató de percibir algún sonido que le indicase que estuviera duchándose, pero nada.

Caminó hasta su escritorio y colocó la pequeña cajita encima. De pronto, recordó que tenía que firmar el regalo. El año anterior había cometido el error de no hacerlo en la tarjeta y no quería volver a pasar por lo mismo.

Encontró un bolígrafo rojo y un trozó de papel no lejos de la montaña de regalos de San Valentín –de otras chicas seguramente– y escribió: « J'espère que ça vous plaît».

En cuanto terminó de escribir la última palabra de aquella frase, escuchó unos pasos y el pomo de la puerta comenzar a abrirse. Alarmada, soltó el bolígrafo de golpe y cerró la luz. Recogió el gancho del suelo a la vez que la puerta comenzaba a abrirse y salió por la ventana a gran velocidad. Saltó hacia uno de los tejados y volteó la cabeza, era Natalie.

Entonces, fue consciente de que no había llegado a firmar el papel. Sopesó la idea de hacerlo pero su arete había iniciado la cuenta atrás y ya había perdido un lunar.

Saltó hacia otro tejado y un ruido hizo que se diera la vuelta.

–¿Chat Noir?

– _Bon soir, ma Lady –_ saludó haciendo un reverencia _._

–Lo siento, pero no tengo tiempo para...

Chat Noir colocó un dedo sobre sus labios silenciándola y la acercó a él con una mano en su espalda. La otra mano que estaba escondida tras su espalda, portaba una preciosa rosa roja.

– _Pour la mademoiselle que j'aime._

Su arete volvió a perder otro lunar.

–Chat Noir... –aceptó la rosa–, _merci._

Besó su mejilla sorprendiendo a su compañero.

–Pero...

Se deshizo de su agarre y retrocedió unos pasos.

–En serio, se me está acabando el tiempo.

Percibió que otro lunar desaparecía.

–Lo siento, tengo que irme ya.

Dio media vuelta y saltó con celeridad sobre cada una de las casas, por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver que Chat Noir también se iba, continuó saltando sin detenerse ni un segundo.

Aterrizó de un salto sobre la terraza de su casa al tiempo que volvía a su forma original.

–Buff... A tiempo.

–Sí –afirmó su Kwami cansada–, a tiempo.

Entró a la habitación bostezando mientras Tikki se tendía sobre la cama.

–¿Adónde vas?

–A buscar agua.

Bajó a la cocina, cogió un recipiente alargado y lo rellenó de agua. Deslizó el tallo de la rosa dentro de este y volvió a su cuarto.

Colocó el receptáculo sobre su mesa y se encaminó hacia la cama. Tikki ya estaba dormida. Contempló pensativa la flor. No pudo evitar pensar en lo mucho que se parecían las palabras de Chat Noir y la carta de Adrien.

 **. · . · . · . · . · .**

Entró dentro de su habitación después de que Natalie le comentara que la cena estaría servida en unos minutos. Acababa de volver de Versailles y estaba exhausto. Encendió la luz y percibió una ligera corriente de aire, observó extrañado una de las ventanas abiertas.

¿No las había cerrado todas esta mañana?

Por su mente, atravesó la imagen de su heroína favorita pero... no, no podía ser.

–¡Hey! Fíjate en todos estos regalos.

Se giró hacia su escritorio y advirtió un pequeño paquete que estaba un poco más apartado de los demás. Apoyó las manos sobre la mesa y leyó la dedicación. Se sorprendió de que estuviera escrito con uno de sus bolígrafos puesto que este estaba sobre el papel, además, parecía recién escrito.

Deshizo el lazo y quitó la tapa con infinito cuidado, dejando ver unos _maracons_ rojos decorados con puntos, como una mariquita, de lo que parecía ser chocolate negro. ¿Acaso serían de...? Se llevó a la boca uno de ellos y se deleitó de su sabor.

Volvió la vista al papel y se sintió decepcionado de que no estuviera firmado, pero por su cabeza le llegó el recuerdo de aquella tarjeta, que si bien no estaba firmada, parecía provenir de su amada. Esta vez, se volvió a preguntar si se trataría de la misma persona.

–¿Qué es eso? –preguntó Plagg mientras echaba un vistazo al los dulces–, tienen el mismo patrón de Ladybug...

–¿Crees que serán de ella?

–No lo sé, pero yo quiero uno.

Su Kwami se desplazó con rapidez sobre los _macarons,_ pero antes de que llegara a tocarlos, la caja había sido apartada por Adrien.

–Ni hablar, estos son para mí.

–Venga Adrien no seas tacaño.

–Que no...

Miró los dulces con curiosidad mientras que en otra casa, una chica de ojos azules seguía contemplando la rosa de San Valentín.

 _¿Cómo creéis que pasarán nuestros personajes este día, el próximo año?_

 **Hola de nuevo! Este es un fic que se me ocurrió escribir cuando había visto el capítulo de "Dark Cupid" de esta fabulosa serie (he tardado unos cuantos meses en terminarlo ^.^u). Es algo así como una versión del capítulo, pero decidí dejarlo como si hubiera sido un año después.**

 ***: Para los que no les sonaba para nada, Versailles es una ciudad que se encuentra a una media hora de París-**

 **Espero que os haya gustado mucho y no olvidéis dejarme un review para decir qué os ha parecido o si no habéis llegado a entender del todo el francés de la historia.**

 **Muakiss**


End file.
